


A Mean Bone

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk asks to spar with Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mean Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://runrabbitjunk.tumblr.com/post/130876074351/no-mercy-bosses-look-so-fun-i-wish-i-could-nicely) by runrabbitjunk.
> 
> This is my 666th AO3 fic and it's not special at all.

“Sans, can we spar today?” Frisk asks, while over at Sans’ house.

Sans would raise an eyebrow if eyebrows were a thing he had. Instead he just blinks at Frisk. “You want to spar with me?”

“Yeah!” Frisk is bright-eyed and smiling. “Gotta keep my skills up!”

Frisk asking their friends to spar with them is not new. They challenge Papyrus all the time, and Papyrus is even getting better and mixing up his patterns now. They fight with Undyne: it’s her favorite activity with them. They battle Mettaton whenever he needs something exciting on his show, though he’s always a bit put out over losing.

Them asking Sans to spar with them, however, is new.

“You sure about that?” Sans asks. “I don’t think I’d put up much of a fight. I just don’t have the guts.”

Frisk groans, but recovers from the pun quickly. “That’s not true! You’ve got all these bone attacks and blue magic and skull lasers-”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, kid,” Sans says before they can get much further.

Papyrus interrupts, looking up from the latest episode of Mettaton’s show. “Oh, I know! The human must mean your gaster blasters!”

Frisk nods energetically.

Now it’s Sans resisting the urge to groan. Instead he says, “Oh, you mean _those_ skull lasers. ...How do you know about those?”

“Saw ‘em on Youtube!” Frisk says. “Anyway, fight with me, please?”

Sans makes a mental note to figure out what Youtube is later. A human website, maybe? “...Nah. Sorry, kiddo.”

They slump. “Why not?”

“I haven’t got a mean bone in my body,” he replies. They don’t even roll their eyes: they must seriously be disappointed. “I don’t bring that kind of stuff out unless it’s serious. Not just for fun.”

Frisk folds their arms. “I’m gonna go fight with Undyne and tell her you’re a loser who won’t even shoot me with a gaster blaster if I ask nicely.”

“I’m fine with that. Knock yourself out.” Sans makes a show of ignoring Frisk in favor of the TV, even though he doesn’t much care about Mettaton’s cooking.

Frisk’s pout intensifies. They turn to Papyrus. “Papyrus, your brother is a jerk and he won’t even try to beat me up.”

“Usually that’s supposed to be a good thing among friends! Sans is not as skilled at making friends by giving them puzzles and then fighting them as I am, he would probably get it wrong. And, um.” Papyrus hesitates for a second. “When Sans fights seriously, it’s… kind of scary? For people who are not as great as me, of course. So I don’t think you should fight him.”

“Thanks, bro.”

After a moment, Frisk says, slowly, “Well… I didn’t want to reset just to have that boss fight, but if I have to…”

Okay. Now Sans is alarmed. “Uh, actually-”

“I’m just joking,” they say. “I’m definitely not determined enough to ever go through with that.”

That doesn’t make Sans feel a whole lot better. “...Right.”


End file.
